Developing methods are in progress for nuclear transfer in mammalian oocytes. The initial problems of simulation have been solved. A technique was also developed fr fusing oocytes, which in turn are capable of continuing development to the 14 somite stage. The fusion technique appears promising as a means of introducing donor nucleus in future research.